


Three times 'cause I've waited my whole life

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Lover (Pt-Br) [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Nas horas em que eles ficaram na sala de espera Richie Tozier passou por vários estágios de luto prematuro, entre eles raiva, tristeza, negação. Mas o mais relevante para aquele momento em particular era barganha. Naquelas horas Richie prometeu que se Eddie Kaspbrak sobrevivesse ele contaria o que ele sentia por ele. E talvez arruinar a amizade deles para sempre.E Eddie sobreviveu.





	Three times 'cause I've waited my whole life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).

Nas horas em que eles ficaram na sala de espera Richie Tozier passou por vários estágios de luto prematuro, entre eles raiva, tristeza, negação. Mas o mais relevante para aquele momento em particular era barganha. Naquelas horas Richie prometeu que se Eddie Kaspbrak sobrevivesse ele contaria o que ele sentia por ele. E talvez arruinar a amizade deles para sempre. 

E Eddie sobreviveu. 

Ele ainda teria que ficar no hospital por alguns dias, e aparentemente haveria um longo processo até a recuperação total. Mas ele estava lá, respirando e desperto quando a enfermeira disse que ele e os outros podiam entrar. 

Por horas eles ficaram lá, mas agora os outros tinham voltado para o motel para dormir com a promessa de voltarem na manhã. 

“Você tem certeza que você não quer ir com a gente ?” Ben tinha perguntado antes de partir. 

“Sim, eu tenho” Richie disse.

Por um tempo Eddie tinha voltado a dormir, e Richie permaneceu na cadeira observando seu peito coberto por ataduras se mover para baixo e para cima. Lhe ocorreu que talvez ele podia contar a ele quando ele estivesse dormindo, mas isso sentia como roubar e nesse caso ele não estava disposto a tentar o destino. 

Eddie acordou antes do amanhecer.

“Que horas são ?” ele disse se sentando na cama do hospital.

“Três e meia” Richie disse indo da cadeira até a beirada da cama. 

“Porque você ainda está aqui ?” Eddie disse. 

“Nós combinamos de fazer turnos e...hum...isso é uma mentira”

“Uh?”

Richie respirou fundo. Era a hora de pagar o preço. 

“Eu estou aqui porque eu te amo”

“Então você sabe onde está meu celular ?”

“Eddie você ouviu o que eu disse ?”

“Sim você ama a gente”

“Não. Você não está entendo. Sim eu amo todos os nossos amigos, mas o que eu estou dizendo aqui é que eu te amo romanticamente. E eu te amo desde o começo”

Por alguns segundos tudo que podia ser ouvido no quarto era o barulho das máquinas do hospital, e estava feito. Ele tinha contado e Eddie estava vivo e isso importava mais do que tudo. O que quer que acontecesse depois ele já tinha ganhado. 

“Sim” Eddie disse. 

“O que ?”

“Sim, eu sim. Hum. Eu aceito seu pedido”

Richie engoliu seco, ele não tinha completa certeza quanto ao que estava acontecendo agora mas ele suspeitava, esperava, que talvez fosse algo muito bom. Algo que ele nunca havia se permitido realmente esperar antes.

“Hum, eu não me lembro de pedir nada”

“O pedido estava implícito Richie. Merda eu vou ter que arranjar um advogado de divórcio, eu devia ter feito a droga do acordo pré-nupcial, eu sabia, eu sabia” 

“Um advogado ?”

“Sim. Hum qual é a situação das suas milhas aéreas ?”

“Milhas ?”

“Sim milhas Richie, para descontos em passagens de avião. Você vive em Los Angeles, eu vivo em Nova York nós temos que pensar na logística de como isso vai funcionar. E onde está o meu celular ?!”

“Eu não sei, eu vou ter que perguntar para a enfermeira, mas antes de você começar a ligar para advogados de divórcio eu acho que você devia fazer algumas coisas primeiro como tentar respirar”

“Eu estou respirando Richie”

“Respirando forte o suficiente pra me deixar preocupado sobre você arrebentar os seus pontos”

“Você está sendo melodramático Richie”

“Diz o homem que quer ligar para um advogado de divórcio as três da manhã”

“Pra sua informação eu estava planejando usar meu celular para checar as milhas aéreas, o advogado eu só ligaria as sete”

“Ainda parece um pouco cedo demais”

“Não para os padrões de Nova York” 

“Se você diz, mas talvez tem alguns outros passos antes disso, e eu não estou falando sobre milhas aéreas”

“Então o que ?”

“Sei lá, me beijar pelo menos uma vez antes de você arruinar o seu casamento, para você ter certeza que você quer isso ? Parece uma boa Eds”

“Eu...eu tenho muitas razões para te beijar Richie, mas ter certeza que isso é algo que eu quero não é uma delas”

“Me dê uma dessas razões ?”

Eddie colocou sua mão no rosto de Richie. 

“Porque eu sei que você teve uma noite longa”

“Duas ?” 

Richie se inclinou na direção dele.

“Porque vai ficar tudo bem” 

Eddie conseguia sentir a respiração de Richie contra seu rosto. 

“Três ?” Richie disse olhando os lábios de Eddie, e sorrindo como um idiota. 

“Porque eu esperei a minha vida inteira”

E aí ele o beijou uma vez. Depois duas vezes. Depois três. E depois vezes demais para contar.


End file.
